Pleasure from Penance
by MaybeMelody
Summary: Sam is caught stealing from Mary-Ann. She takes an interest in him, so rather than calling the police, she delivers her own "punishment". Sam/Mary-Ann, rated M for sexual content. One-timer.


**Pleasure from Penance**

Mary-Ann was laying on her bed, eyes closed, relaxing. She was simply enjoying herself, as usual. She felt the birds flying outside, the feeling of the wind beneath their tiny, flapping wings. She felt the moonshine on the flower petals, as some closed to sleep, and others opened for the night. She felt the breeze playing amongst the branches and leaves of the nearby trees. She allowed her hands to trace up her body, shuddering at the sensation. She felt all this, all the enjoyment in every moment. Then she felt something ... _different. _There had been a dog, running through the tall grass. He was enjoying the running motion, the freedom, as well as the air rushing past him. But now, where the dog had stood not a moment ago, stood a man. No, a boy.

Mary-Ann stood up, and quietly walked downstairs. She saw the man-child standing in her living room, admiring a statue on her table. More than that, she saw him doing this naked.

He seemed to sense her presence, and he turned quickly. She smiled at him, rather smug, as her eyes moved down his body. He quickly dropped everything he had gathered in his left arm, and used his hands to cover himself as best he could.

_Virgin,_ she thought smugly, laughing in her head. _except to himself. Ah, yes, this boy has known pleasure. _He looked embarrassed, as well as trapped. His eyes scanned for a way out. _He thinks I'll call the cops!_ Mary-Ann realised with amazement, as well as amusement. This time the laugh made it out, and she smiled at him.

"I won't call anybody." she said, looking him over once again. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." he answered, hesitantly.

"Mhm." she said. Then she walked towards him. "You're all sweaty. Nervous? Come take a shower, get yourself cleaned up."

She raised her arm, offering him her hand. He looked like he was about to take it, then he blushed as he looked down at his nakedness.

"Oh, c'mon now, I've seen boy parts before..." she said. She reached down and took his hand, leading him upstairs and to her bedroom. She lead him into the bathroom, and grabbed him a towel. "I was about to take a shower myself. You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

He looked up at her shocked. He was about to object, but he realised it was her house.

"I can wait." he said. Mary-Ann laughed again.

"Nonsense!" she said, taking off her top. "It's no big deal. We can face away from each other, if you'd like." She was teasing him. She quickly unlatched her bra, and took it off. Her eyes closed as she rolled her shoulders, and sighed. When she opened them again, he was staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze, and blushed again. Mary-Ann made less of a show of taking off her skirt and panties. Then she stepped into the shower.

"You coming?" she asked. When he didn't move towards her, she grabbed his hands again and pulled him forwards. He stepped into the shower hesitantly, and she closed the glass door.

The shower turned on, and warm water and steam surrounded them. The boy soaped up quickly, trying to finish as quickly as possible. Mary-Ann, however, drew it out. She leaned forward to grab some soap, and her breast rubbed against him as she did. "Oh, sorry." she said. She felt his pleasure from that small touch. As she leaned back again, their bodies rubbed together some more. It was a small shower, so she bumped him many more times, her smooth legs rubbing against his, or her ass sliding against his body. She could tell he was hard. She leaned forward again to put the soap down. This time she moved closer, pressing her breasts against his back, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and chest.

"Do you need some help?" she whispered into his ear.

"Uh, n-no...thanks." he stammered, getting even harder.

"Well, I was wondering if you might help me..." she whispered. She turned him gently, slowly, until they were face to face. He gulped.

"With what?" he whispered.

She smiled and looked down. "It's a little squished in here. I was hoping you might be able to wash my legs." The boy looked down. He gripped the soap in his hand, and crouched down. He continued to look down at her legs as he rubbed them. Mary-Ann moaned, and he saw as her wetness moved down her thigh. He had an overwhelming urge to lean it, and lick it away. So he did. He licked it away from her other thigh, too. She continued to moan. He dropped the soap, using his slippery fingers to pull away her folds as he inserted his tongue. He licked around her entrance before thrusting in and out of her hot, wet channel. She leaned against the wall, angling herself so he could enter her more easily. She moaned louder, enjoying her pleasure and his as well. He feasted on her juices, enjoying the taste of her cum. His tongue hit her clit, and she orgasmed, shaking and panting. He licked up the gift, cleaning it off her thighs once more.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against a wall, kissing him deeply. His tongue forced into her mouth, and she caught it between her teeth. She sucked the tip, then further up, making him moan. She tasted herself on him, and lapped it up. Then it was her turn to crouch down.

She licked the cum off the head of his penis, then took him into her mouth, licking the underside of his hardened member. She moved up and down his shaft, sucking and licking as she went. She felt his hands in her hair, trying to set a faster pace, as he moaned. It wasn't long before he came, hard, into her mouth. His whole body shook, and hers did as well. She continued to suck until she had had every last drop of his pleasure. Once the shaking stopped, Mary-Ann took the boy's hand, and led him out of the shower.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Sam." he managed to choke out between his panting. She led him into her bedroom, and stopped at the end of the bed. She kissed him, her hands roaming all over his body. She felt his sun-kissed skin, with hard muscles underneath in his arms, and across his shoulders and chest. She began to kiss his jawline and neck, using her hands to feel the muscles developing in his abs, and thighs. She took his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling and sucking, as she gripped his cock in her hand. She moved it up and down the shaft, gripping hard and moving fast. He gasped, then moaned. Mary-Ann pushed him onto the bed, then straddled him.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, and she smiled. Then she guided him into her, lowering herself further onto him. She watched the look on his face as pure pleasure flashed across it. His eyes rolled in his head, and he moaned as she moved her body up and down. Her hands moved to his shoulder as she grinded their bodies together, and he began to thrust. She massaged his body, and he grabbed her waist, moving her even more. She let out a high-pitched moan, close to a scream. "Oh, yes!" she sighed as he grunted and groaned some more.

"Is this what you imagined it would feel like?" she asked, taking control again. He shook his head. She leaned down to kiss him. "Stick with me and we will do so much..." she said. Her body arched, and her toes curled as she began to orgasm. "Mmm... don't stop." Her body began to shake with orgasm, but then it began to actually vibrate. Sam grew worried, so he flipped her over, rolling on top of her.

She looked at him sternly, and he was very afraid for the first time that night. Then she closed her eyes, and muttered something. Sam didn't understand what she had said, but it didn't sound like english. Then his eyes were thrown out of focus momentarily. He began thrusting, moving in and out of her. She supported herself on her elbows, angling herself so he could move deeper within her. He pushed into her hard, listening to her scream his name. Then he pulled out slowly, hearing her moan. He repeated this until his body threatened to explode, and he shook with orgasm, spilling inside her. They both moaned and howled, and he tried to pull out (as most highschool kids did). He ended up getting his cum all over her, leaving her wet and sticky. She didn't even seem to notice as she lay there panting. He rolled off of her, laying beside her in bed, also panting.

"Oh, Sam..." she muttered, smiling, before his eyes drooped closed. She looked at him, taking in his body for a moment. Then she kissed the corner of his lip, and got off the bed. She looked at his cum all over her legs, and danced to the shower again. As she opened the glass door, she noticed the claws that had replaced her hands. _He is marvellous..._ she thought as she showered. Her hands glided up and down her body, massaging with the suds the soap made. She felt his pleasure as he had a short dream of her. Then he woke, looking around. More pleasure as he looked at her figure in the shower, then fear. She felt as he grabbed some clothes from her closet, and threw them on. Then there was pleasure again as he took some of her jewellery. She looked at her hands, realising that she couldn't stop him. Then he felt even more pleasure as he discovered the drawer full of money, and took it. She felt the pleasure course through her body, and she simply enjoyed it. _I'll find him later, and once again he can take pleasure from his penance._


End file.
